


The Wish

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A/B/O Universe, ASH IS AN ADULT, Alpha!Leon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Leon is obviously an alpha, M/M, Omega!Ash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beta!goh, but you can try and tear Omega!Ash out of my cold dead hands, hes 22 in this and 2 years older then Leon, he’s just slim and a midget, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Every league had something to entice trainers to join in on their league every year. Kanto and Johto were notoriously known for their cruise ships that trainers can win tickets for again the stronger gym leaders, where they can board the ship and join in battling tournaments and other things. Sinnoh had the Frontier Brains, something to do before or after the league season of that year if you could find the floating pyramid. Alola was completely different in some sense, Now that they have a league but still keep their traditional trials and Grand trials.But Galar?Galar was known for a little thing called The Wish.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. The Battle

Every league had something to entice trainers to join in on their league every year. Kanto and Johto were notoriously known for their cruise ships that trainers can win tickets for again the stronger gym leaders, where they can board the ship and join in battling tournaments and other things. Sinnoh had the Frontier Brains, something to do before or after the league season of that year if you could find the floating pyramid. Alola was completely different in some sense, Now that they have a league but still keep their traditional trials and Grand trials. 

But Galar? 

Galar was known for a little thing called The Wish. 

The Wish is something that Chairmen Thorn, the previous chairman before Rose, had set up with the secretive Champion before Leon. Something to entice trainers to flock back after years of endless victories for the Champion Lieutenant Minx. How it goes is that after every win against a Gym leader you get ten minutes with them, the farther you go the more minutes get added. An example would be winning against Milo and having ten minutes to spend with him and then winning against Nessa and having twenty with her. Minutes continue to stack with every successful win and badge obtained. 

There are obviously rules in place for the gym leaders safety in mind. All time spent afterwards a win must be recorded and posted to the main league profile they have of each gym leader. Accessible to any overall league member in the world. Trainers can’t request deeds like sex or anything if that nature. Trainers also can’t use their biological second sex against opposit second sex gym leaders to intimidate them, immediately disqualifying them from the season and if it’s harsh enough then forever. The Wish isn’t activated when a gym leader battles another gym leader, only ever against trainers and nothing more. Same going for the Champion position. 

The difference for the battle against the Champion is that the winner against said Champion gets three whole days with them. Uninterrupted and social media frenzy free. The kicker though is that if the trainer loses to the Champion they still have to spend three whole days with the Champion, uninterrupted and social media free just the same, but the trainer does whatever the Champion wants. This is the only time things go unrecorded and all say goes.

With Raihan being Leon’s rival since the beginning he was always unable to enact The Wish with the rule with the Gym Leaders in place since the very beginning. Soon enough it morphed from pure Rivalry to Raihan trying to protect Leon from any ill intentions. Blocking Trainers as the toughest Gym Leader and the final stop before reaching Leon in the tournament. 

Raihan’s has been lucky, until now. 

———

Ash felt nervous. Leg jittering as he waited for his cue from the loudspeaker in the waiting room to enter the field for his last battle of the tournament against Champion Leon. 

Goh had trapped the Kantonian Omega against the wall after Ash defeated Raihan. Worried and stressed now that no matter what the outcome is The Wish is now, in a sense, activated. If Ash wins he gets to spend three whole days with Leon doing anything he wanted. If Leon wins it’s just the same but the Omega is under the Alpha’s want and desire. 

Pikachu chirped worryingly. Pressing his head under or against Ash’s jaw and chittering nonsense that Ash couldn’t make out like normal. His phone clutched between his hands as it buzzed off the walls from both Goh, Chloe, and the research team back home in Kanto. Probably messages of encouragement and praise of how far the Omega had come to get to this point. All useless words at this point as Ash’s anxiety spiked just when the loudspeakers called his name. The cue to enter the field against Leon.

To see who’s victory will ring through the stadium at the very end. 

Standing up Ash squared his shoulders. Setting his phone inside the uniform pocket and zipping it close so it doesn’t fling out in the middle of the battle. Heart nearly bursting from his chest as his partner of all these years squared up just like him. Bracing for the loud cheering and yelling from the crowd that echoes down the long concrete hallway. 

The doors slipped open with a mute hiss and Ash took one final deep breath before taking the first step out into the hallway. Feeling his bones start to slowly rattle as the music and cheers got louder with every step. So much so that Pikachu had to flatten his ears halfway through the tunnel to block the echos out as best as the electric mouse could. 

Ash had to squint as he stepped out onto the field. It was well past eleven at night now and he couldn’t see the stars with how much light pollution the stadium was giving off. He somehow felt cold and hollow after that thought but shook it off when he finally looked towards Leon standing in the middle of the field. Facing him with such a… dark heavy look. Ash’s hands shook but he clenched his fists to stop them and continued to try and strengthen his stride towards the Galar Champion. Noticing the possessive and almost hungry look he was giving Ash. It almost made his Omega side act up for the need to run. Run far away and fast so Ash could hide away from the hunting Alpha. 

But running isn’t an option, it never was, not when Ash never ran from a world ending event or any discorce in his life. Lifting his upper half and puffing his slim chest Ash met Leon’s devouring stare with his own filled with fake confidence and bravado. They both moved their backs to the halls they came out of to their respective sides of the field. Reaching out to shake hands like any league member would do with a Trainer before the match started. Ash had to swallow a whimper when he felt Leon callused hand slide and gripped his own with hot strength.

He cursed his second gender for giving him the weakness against strong Alphas that could easily bend him over without a problem against anything they wanted. Cursed to burry it deep down past his stomach and liver and hide it in some deep crevice of his stupid small meat suit. 

They parted and Ash was thankful for scent repressors or he’s definitely certain the glands on his wrists would cover Leon’s own in such a high Omega pheromone. Even though he was walking away to his spot, back against the Champion, it still felt like he was being watched with melted gold eyes. 

Ash shoved the feeling down into his gut as much as possible. Near the thoughts, desires, and wet dreams he had experienced over the past year with said Galar Champion being the main focus in every single one of them.slapping his cheeks to get his mind from wandering into the gutter Ash moved around when he reached the box implanted into the fake turf grass. Happy that Leon’s state didn’t have the same effect with the distance but still instinctively reached for Dragonite’s ball on his right hip. Pulling it off the belt when the speaker announced them to show their first Pokémon and sliding into a battle ready stance he’s done a million times over. 

Ash  _ will _ win this battle. 

Ash  _ will _ win the title of Galar’s Champion.

Ash  _ will _ win against Leon.


	2. Aftermath

Ash can’t believe it. 

_ He lost.  _

Ash lost against Leon. 

Time seemed to stop as what if felt like the whole world watched Pikachu and Leon’s Charizard, the last two standing Pokémon in their team, pant and gasp for air. A battle definitely worthy of the century in league history took place on this battlefield. Both Pikachu and Charizard gigamaxed two times each before they grew too tired. Putting their all into it which left them unable to take another stand. Using the last of their energy to try and outlast the other ‘Mon. 

Luck was not on Ash’s side today, was Ash’s thought as he stood there in shock as Pikachu’s head rolled down and soon he was slumping down to the extremely fucked up charred field. Barely any greenery of the fake turf was left which meant that Pikachu was met with cold hard ground in his dissent. 

Ash didn’t launch forward from his box until the referee declared that Pikachu was out and that Charizard was the winner. 

Which meant Leon was the  _ winner.  _

After the call Aah barely noted Charizard giving off a strangled noise and their eyes rolling into the back of their skull only to immediately collapse in a heap. milliseconds after the call and not even twenty seconds after Pikachu. Scooping up Pikachu into his arms he was greeted with a tired and weak  _ ‘chu’ _ from the ‘Mon. Signifying that he was okay, though Ash had to strain to hear from the absolute shaking force of the uproar the crowd was making. 

For a moment in the universe that is his life Ash forgot about Leon for a moment, but only for a moment, before he was shocked back into his mind by Leon’s hand nearly thrusting into his face. Looking up Ash saw the Alpha’s black irises nearly overtaking the gold in his eyes. The smile on Leon’s face must also be from relief that his Charizard was okay. 

Ash silently reached up and took the offered hand. Yelping loudly, though not like anyone but Pikachu and Leon would hear from how loud the crowd still was, as he was pulled into Leon’s chest. Nearly assaulted by the scent of sawdust, lavender, and Leon’s natural alpha pheromones that were amplified because of the sweat he built up. 

It was utterly addicting. It made Ash’s Omega side shudder and actually made him want to press his nose closer to Leon’s chest and collarbone to smell more. Which wasn’t good because to Ash that was a clear cut sign he was near his monthly heat. 

Ash mouthed the word ‘fuck’ under his breath. Away from prying cameras that were mainly focused on Leon thanking the crowd and how he’s excited to see what hype about The Wish is all about since this is his first record tournament battle against an actual Trainer. He kept a heavy hand on Ash’s back. Possessive and it felt like it was burning through his skin. The pressure it soon made as Leon moved Ash around to go back to his tunnel he came out from the beginning. 

The Kantonian wanted to make a fuss about his normal clothes and backpack full of valuables left in the other waiting room where he changed. Only for the complainant to die on the Omega’s lips as he spotted his bag sitting neat and tidy along with his clothes folded up just the same. Placed right next to a black and white duffle bag with gold color trimming which must be Leon’s. 

Before a word could be uttered after Ash set a deep sleeping Pikachu on top of his clothes Ash squeaked as he was pushed up against a row of lockers. A dial dug into his back, definitely going to leave a bruise, at the same time Leon thrusted a thick thigh between Ash’s legs. Hitting the locker between his legs with a dull thud before moving up and pressing against Ash’s front. 

Leon let out an interesting noise as he grind his leg up. Watching in satisfaction as Ash mewled in surprise before letting out a choked moan. “So you are near your heat.” 

“B… Bastard.” Ash panted. The toe of his shoes barely reached the floor which caused him to wiggle. Making gravity work against him and make Ash practically hump Leon’s leg keeping him up. Causing another whimper and keen slipping through his teeth. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” Leon smirked. Inching forward and increasing the pressure and making Ash choke out another moan. “But,” he warned, voice dropping a couple octaves and Efficiently catching Ash’s slipping attention span, “if you don’t want this I won’t be offended. Push me away if you don’t want this. I’ll get you a nice hotel heat room near me and drop you off so you don’t have to worry.” 

A hotel heat room is essentially a room made for Omegas in heat that are on the go and traveling. Or stuck in a small house hold with large groups of people when they unexpectedly get their heat. It costs half as much as a normal one bedroom room but twice as good. 

Leon guided Ash hands down, from where they gripped the fluffy edge of the cape around his shoulders, to his chest. Ash’s mind tracked the slow movement, racing as he struggled to think through the haze of pleasure and pre heat symptoms. 

On one hand Ash has never shared a heat with anyone in his life. To unpredictable for him to even guess when it’s going to show up and with Ash being a traditional Omega it makes him lose all sense of control and turns him into a sobbing mess of pent up pleasure. 

Traditional Omegas are far and few between as more non traditional, ones with easier heats and no need for Alpha pheromones, took over most of the Omega population. Added on the fact that Ash is a male Omega, still with the fact that he doesn’t have a… cock like the rest of the boys, he's been on the receiving end of many people trying to obtain him like Ash is some kind of prize or paid with a price. 

On the other hand Ash still hasn’t shared his heat with anyone and he’s tired. With no mate for over a good nine odd years forced him to endure the most painful experience over and over again every month. Traditional Omega heats aren’t taken lightly. Without a knot or even some water down Alpha pheromones an Omega could shred or splinter their insides from clutching to hard. Leaving them a sobbing, screaming, bloody mess as they cry for a relief. 

Ash had it lucky that some of his Alpha friends offered some of their clothing up during his heats, though nothing more. Mostly based on the fact that the embedded need to help a hurting Omega. Other than that he’s been on his own since the beginning and for once Ash would love not to worry about any bodily harm. 

And, from what May and Miette have repeatedly told him, having an Alpha during a heat isn’t so bad. 

Taking a deep shuddering breath Ash slid his hands from Leon’s chest up back to where he originally had his hands. Grasping the golden fluffy edge of the Champions cape. Before Ash could say anything though Leon took his movements as consent, even though it was Ash nonverbally giving him the go ahead, and captured Ash’s lips in a harsh kiss. 

Ash let out a strangled sound as he was pressed up against the locker more, definitely going to have a deep circle bruise from that damn dial, and his head tilted up. Leon dominated him in size so with the cape falling off the sides of the Champion it made the sight out to be Leon hunching over something. Completely hiding Ash besides his slim hands near the top of his neck as he desperately hung on. 

Growling deeply Leon doubled down. Shoving his tongue into Ash’s mouth and sucking on Ash’s. Pulling and dragging each desperate needy sound out of the smaller until Ash started to frantically slam the palm of his right hand down to get Leon to pull away. Taking a deep breath when the Champion did, a string of saliva that was cut off after Leon licked Ash’s bottom lip before fully moving his head back. 

“Look at you,” Leon cooed with such a possessive look in his eyes, “needy, ready, and soaking wet. I bet that if I shove a few fingers down there...” a hand that wasn’t pressing up against Near Ash’s head on the locker moved down to press against where Ash’s clothed clit was, making Ash arch against the hand and Leon’s chest while letting out the most neediest noise yet. 

“There you go.” Leon encouraged. Rutting his thigh up and down while simultaneously pressing his fingers against Ash’s clit through the shorts. Ash was rapidly losing all control and for once he couldn’t really seem to care as much as he usually does. The pleasure to great and the scents to addicting. “That’s my good boy.” 

Ash let out a strangled cry and seized up against and away from all the pressure at the same time. Legs stretching to try and lift his hips away. Something broke in him and he barely noticed the way Leon’s head snapped back as he took a deep whiff. 

He did notice the deep growl that echoed across the locker room. Bouncing off the walls like the cheering crowd still outside celebrating. Ash shuddered and immediately stopped squirming and instinctively opened his neck to the Alpha. Showing off his scent and bonding gland. 

“You didn’t cum, did you?” Leon asked forcefully. Pulling his hand away, much to Ash’s displeased whine, and brought it up to fully box Ash in. Making the Kantonian tilt his head back and stare up at the Alpha with a pitiful whine. 

“No, sir.” The words barely left Ash’s lips when Leon bent down again and Captured his lips. Much softer the the first time and the Alpha even left some chaste ones on his cheeks when he pulled back. 

Leon pulled back and Ash immediately slid down the locker and onto the cold concrete floor. A sob of relief from the dial no longer digging in his back and a needy whine from no longer having a the thick thigh keeping him off the ground.

The more Ash thought about the very impressive display of strength the more slick seeped out and ruined his underwear and shorts. Leaving an obvious wet patch in the front that Ash instinctively covered with one hand while covering his tomato red face. Somewhere in the back of his mind where the smart part of his brain was shoved back Ash made a note that his phone was buzzing off the walls in his pocket. Though he didn’t have the strength or steady hand to reach, unzip the pocket, and bring the phone out to look.

“None of that now.” Leon’s voice drifted from above him. Making Ash peek out between his fingers. 

Leon had his duffel bag thrown over one shoulder and Ash’s backpack, assuming it’s stuffed with his clothes, and Pikachu hanging limply over his shoulders. Still dead to the world and even snoring. 

“I…” Ash tried to choke out something. Anything to ease the tension but Leon beat him to it by flinging over the heavy wool cape over his shoulders and clasping the chain tightly at the end to try and keep it from falling down Ash’s shoulders. 

Leon easily bent down and, without dislodging anything on his person, picked Ash up around the waist. The cape easily covered Ash’s slowly growing slick spot and the arm never removed himself. Before Ash knows it he’s being led out of the locker room and down a maze of halls. His head was starting to spin too much and the smart side of his brain spoke up again and hoped that Leon’s scent on the cape outweighed his growing heat one. From the prideful look Leon had on his face Ash could only assume it did. 

They didn’t emerge into a crowd of people like Ash thought they would. Instead Leon brought Ash out a door that led to the back of the stadium. Where a CorviCab was waiting with its pilot waving at Leon with an easy going smile on top of the giant metal bird. 

He was lifted into the cab and Ash tried to scoot over to the other side so Leon could sit comfortably but he was soon pulled back against Leon’s side before he reached an arm out of the cab window and waved. Signaling to the pilot that they were ready. Soon the cab lifted off the ground and they were off into the air. 

Ash would usually take this time to stare out his window. Gawking at all the pretty lights Wyndon has and how many people line the streets. Dancing and celebrating Leon’s win. But instead he keener loudly when those damn fingers returned and a fist tugged at his hair to snap his head back. 

“Hush now.” Leon rumbled. Smiling wide like the Persian who got the cream of the milk. “I don’t want all of Galar to know how delicious you sound.” 

“Alpha.” Ash whined high pitched. Followed by a sob with both his hands flying down to the one practically dry fingering him. His own fingers switching rapidly from trying to pull the hand away or pressing the fingers more against his clothed clit. Randomly rocking his hips back and forth. 

Leon shushed him once more. Moving his fingers up and pushed the waistband of the shorts away so he could give Ash something more without giving him what he needed. “Arceus, you’re soaking wet.” 

Ash sobbed louder. Never being touched there by another person and the electricity of little relief zipped up his spine. There’s no way Ash would be able to cum at all until he was taken to wherever Leon wanted him and split wide open on his cock. Taking the Alpha’s knot deep over and over again. 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha-Ah!” Ash nearly screamed if it weren’t for the fact he was biting at his lips between each chanted word. Leon had moved the fabric of his underwear aside and slipped two fingers into his slicked folds. Arching them deep and hitting his sweet spot head on already. Sweet sobs and pleading filled the cabin, ignored by Leon as he zeroed in on the feeling of pumping his two fingers in and out of Ash’s dripping cunt. 

“Fucking shit.” Leon growled. Shifting closer and picking up speed with the fingers, easily adding another making it three, and didn’t push away Ash’s hands that slid into his own shorts to keep Leon’s warm hot hand close. “I bet I could easily pull your shorts down and slide in. I wouldn’t even need to take them time to stretch you out, just fuck you sensless from the get go.” 

Ash cried out as he surged forward. His wet walls clenching around Leon’s thick fingers as an abundance of slick oozed out between the intrusion. Signaling that Ash just came dry again in the past hour and a half. 

“Leon.” Ash sobbed as the Champion did not withdraw his fingers. Keeping them in his cunt and pressed lightly against his prostate. Teasing Ash who now just wants to be fucked silly against whatever closest surface. 

“When we get to my home you’re gonna march up to my bedroom and spread your pretty legs wide open for me so I can tear these shorts off and finally see if you taste even better then you sound.” Leon growled. Fingers flexing but not pressing closer or pulling away. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” Ash whined before it caught in his throat when the Alpha suddenly pressed hard against his sweet spot and didn’t move his fingers. Leaving Ash to scramble against his hand again in his shorts and rock his hips onto the fingers. He didn’t notice when Leon let go of his hair, moving his arm back so Ash could use it as a pillow as he lost himself to the endless pit of satisfying pleasure that was barely enough. 

———

When they did get out of the cab Ash’s legs were shaking and if it weren’t for Leon’s possessive grip still on his hip Ash would have definitely fallen to the floor. He could barely stand let alone walk so Leon had to mostly drag him into the house. 

Leon only finally let go of him so he could turn to set down their bags and Pikachu on a nearby couch. Before Ash could give the mud room or the living room before Leon scooped him up bridal style and sped to what he assumed was the Alpha’s room.

A squeak slipped Ash’s mouth as the cape was yanked over his head and his shorts and underwear yanked down. The next thing he knew was that he was placed in the middle of the bed and Leon opening his legs. 

Ash shuddered at the dominant and possessive look Leon gave him. Something forced his thighs to untence and something uncurl in his stomach. Even Leon softened his touch. Letting go of his calf’s to pet the inside of his thighs. It soothed something in the Omega greatly and Ash smiled shyly up at the Alpha. Leon bent down and Ash leaned up to meet him in a sweet kiss, gentler than the last gentle kiss in the locker room. 

“Don’t worry,” Leon whispered when they pulled back, gently pushing Ash back down on the bed and moving to pet the exposed stomach skin from when the shirt racked up, “I’ll be gentle and so good for you.” 

Ash didn’t doubt it. Not with the way Leon asked him back in the locker room if this is okay. Before Ash could voice his agreement he was lurching in a near scream when Leon dived down between his legs and gave his clit a harsh suck. 

This is gonna be a long three days. 


End file.
